


Missed Messages

by bar2d2s



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster is home sick, and he just will NOT stop blowing up Ted's Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Messages

It had been a long day of avoiding the usual let’s-shove-Ted-into-a-locker suspects, and his relief was almost palpable when he switched on his monitor and saw the 1 on his Skype icon.

boosterknight: teeeed

boosterknight: ted i’m siiiiiick

boosterknight: ted mom and shelly left me alone all day and i’m booooored

boosterknight: ted invent a hoverboard or something and fly the fuck out of marquette because i need someone to wait on me hand and foot i feel like shiiiiit

boosterknight: TEEEEEEED WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE SCHOOL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I’VE WANTED TO TEXT YOU I HAD TO TURN OFF MY PHONE AND SETTLE FOR SPAMMING YOUR SKYPE

boosterknight: i’m dying. i’m dying and i’m dead and i’m leaving you everything except skeeter because you’re not really a dog person

boosterknight: make my eulogy sound super cool and throw in something about how hot i am in death, make people think you’re a necro or something

boosterknight: stuff my corpse and keep it in your freaky mad scientist lab so we’ll be together forever

boosterknight: i love you why are you doing this to me just come online already it’s like four here why are timezones a thing ugh 

Booster had finally given up and logged out then. With tears of laughter streaming down his face, Ted took to his keyboard to reply.

I’ma Bee(tle): You realize I’ve saved these in their own special text file, and I’m never ever ever never going to let you live them down, right?

I’ma Bee(tle): You’re probably asleep now, so just give me a call when you wake up and get these.

I’ma Bee(tle): I love you too, which I’m telling you to remind you that YOU SAID IT FIRST NO TAKEBACKS HA

I’ma Bee(tle): Get better soon, because I’m “flying the fuck outta Marquette” in two weeks for spring break and you promised to take me to do all the touristy Gotham junk so we can gross all our friends out by posting pictures of us making out at landmarks on Twitter.

I’ma Bee(tle): <3


End file.
